csofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nothis/TDM Tactics - Dust 2
Ok guys i will show you how to improve your own way playing Dust 2 TDM. Overview *The Counter Terrorist team really have big disadvantages on spawn as they spawn below the way lead to usually bombsite A where Terrorist could camp above and spray ammo down ( this happen alot on TW/HK region ) opposide the Terrorist where they spawned in open area = good to rush through . They also have more rushing path than CT so beware when playing as CT. Tips and Tricks : 'As CT :' *When first joined the game , the last thing you don't wanna do is spawn got ambush so keep the spawn safe and untouch . If a TR has come to a specified area do this : #If they camping at the "TR Sniping" area #2 , use any quickswitch sniper rifles with high moving shots accuracy like XM2010 or M24 . They not always unkillable , you just need to have much luck and skills to make headshot without missing more than 2 shots. #If they rush though the path way above the spawn , hide in the corner ( blue box ) on the pic next to Bomsite A , and importantly KILL THEM BEFORE THEY GET THROUGH 'and if they get through you always have 2 more options is to : Use any auto pistol like Dual Infinity or High Caliber Pistol like Deagle and run to behind the containers and camp there or simply jump out to let them kill you. *The indicated lines with blue color shows many possible ways to ambush TR but it a challenge since they spawn really close and you need good team with good guns and skills to hold off them but best is to have more than 2~3 machine gunners or rusher and few snipers to block their path. *If playing as snipers remember always carry any high stun sidearms like Dual Infinity or high damage like Deagle in case enemies got too close , you could score some kills before eventually killed. *As machine gunners / rusher , takes note that you need to rush real quick and reload often otherwise you could killed by enemy sniper. *Use your common sense and skills with usage of good weapons to bring victory to your team as winning this map as CT is a challenge for anyone 'As TR *TR team have more advantages through the maps as they have more rushing path and likely the team that always winning. *Beware of this tips and tricks because it not always right and it can back fire at you ( like how i did when i played CT and make the team win ). *Combine your skills and use good weapons as TR in this map is more likely to win. Ok guys good luck . It all of my tips while the days i played TDM , i will make more if you guys like and my English not always good so hope you understands =) . Take note that i took tips from TW/HK region so it should applied on most other ( not all ) because of high chance encountering professional players in normal servers and their good suply of weaponry and it also my first blog post so if any mistakes i made please reply , i would appreciated Category:Blog posts